


Reunions

by KatsOnTheRun



Series: As Time Goes By [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Isekai AU, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsOnTheRun/pseuds/KatsOnTheRun
Summary: Reunited on Shabondy
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Original Female Character(s), Nico Robin & Original Character(s), Nico Robin & Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s)
Series: As Time Goes By [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566751
Kudos: 8





	1. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited on Shabondy

Zoro senses her before he sees her turning suddenly and taking off in the opposite direction. Perona behind him yelling something about his sense of direction being shit. He spots her then and his mind short circuits. Two years, the last time he saw her was two years ago. 

"Oi" he yells and when Chiyo turns around he feels like all the air has been squeezed out of his lungs. Her hair was longer than last he saw her, violet eyes that haunted his dreams meet his own and light up as Chiyo's gaze lands on him. She bolted towards him at full speed tackling him with all the weight of time and distance behind her. Knocking the wind out of the swordsman who immediately wrapped his arms around her and holds her close burying his face into the crook of her neck. 

Chiyo tenses in his hold and goes to pull away from him much to Zoro's dismay and he notices the man standing behind her for the first time then. His body tenses, the man was incredibly powerful. Zoro pulls Chiyo closer preparing himself for a fight if needed. 

Chiyo protested squirming against Zoro's hold a low growl rumbling from him when she manages to pull away and her attention turns to the mystery man. She pulls away from his hold completely then turning away from him and takes a few steps to reach the other man. Zoro's brows furrow in confusion as Chiyo steps into the other man wrapping her arms around his middle. Emotions he can't quite process flaring inside Zoro and he can't help the growl that escapes his lips. 

Chiyo buried her face into the red-haired pirate's chest wrapping her arms tightly around his middle and his hand automatically comes up instinctively to cradle her head against his chest. Shanks leans down kissing the top of her head, then her forehead before pulling away. 

"If he won't love you the way you deserve" he hums bringing his hand up to her face. "Know that all you have to do is speak the words, and you will have mine." Chiyo pulled away so Shanks can see her exaggerated eye roll but the wide smile on her face gives away how she really feels. 

Shanks held up a slip of white paper between his fingers and offered it to her.  
"My ship and my heart will always be yours. Just find me." The yonko says smiling down at the woman who'd held his heart for the past two years. 

Chiyo couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes again. She sniffled whipping them away and accepting Shanks vivre card.  
"Thank you for taking care of me," she spoke softly between a small laugh and Shanks leaned down kissing her gently once, twice, three times before pulling away from her.  
"Thank you for loving me" Shanks offered back before turning his attention behind her and meeting the eyes of an angry swordsman. Shanks smirked the Pirate Hunter had gotten so close to them that if he wanted to Shanks could reach out and touch him. But instead, he pulls his arm away from Chiyo's middle. 

Zoro reached out on instinct replacing Shanks's arm around Chiyo's waist and pulls her flush against his chest. The two men staring off at each other one glaring the other with an amused glint in his eyes. 

"Get your shit together," Red Hair breaks the silence a cocky smirk on his face. "She came back to you this time, but I promise you. If you don't give her your heart soon, I won't lose her's again next time. 

"We should go" Zoro was behind her, Chiyo wasn't sure when one of his arms had snaked around her waist and she felt his grip around her tighten. 

"Take care of her pirate hunter" Shanks spoke in a voice Chiyo knew was more of a command or a threat than anything else and she smiled to herself bringing one of her hands up onto Zoro's, thumb stroking at his hand in an attempt to keep the hot-headed man from picking a fight she wasn't sure he'd win. 

"I will" Zoro snapped back and Chiyo rolled her eyes at the two men putting the hand not stroking Zoro's onto Shanks's chest and pushing him back.

"Go," She told the yonko wild smile on her face. A familiar sly one slipped onto his features as he swooped down, his only hand coming down on Zoro's shoulder and kissing her one last time. A wicked smile on his face as he pulled away. A warning growl coming from Zoro whos hand was on one of his swords body ready to pounce. 

Shanks laughed as he pulled away fully patting at the swordsman's shoulder before turning around and walking away throwing back a wave as he wandered off. Chiyo smiles softly turning her attention fully to the swordsman who pushes the sword back into its sheath when her hand comes up to stroke his cheek. 

Chiyo pulls his attention down to her eyes soft and she passes her thumb ever so tenderly over the scar on his eye. She missed him, not realizing how much sho until she was standing here his arms protectively wrapped around her waist as they gazed into each other. 

"Come on" Chiyo smiles up at him wrapping her arms around his neck squeezing him for one final hug before the two pulled away from each other. 

"Hmm," the swordsman hummed grabbing at her hand when she started off in the direction of the Sunny. Chiyo paused turning her attention back at her crewmate who was holding onto her. His face was scrunched up in a way she couldn't read eyes focused on his large hand-wrapped over hers. She smiled pulling her hand away from him and then lacing her fingers through his. 

"Let's find the Sunny, let's go home" Chiyo beamed up at him tugging at his hand and the swordsman's face flushes letting the smaller woman tug him along. He'd been home the second their eyes met again for the first time in those two years.


	2. Under The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leagues under the Sea and reunited with her crew everyone settles into eachother again.   
> Chiyo still feels guilty

Chiyo had missed them, their embark from Shabondy had been chaotic. But now deep in the sea, a calm settled over the crew. Everyone easily slipping back into their roles on the ship. She'd missed the feeling of bare feet on the grassy lawn of the Sunny. It'd taken her the better half of a year before she realized exactly why she never liked walking barefoot on the Red Force. 

Chiyo had missed Robin the two women enjoyed each other's company. Robin on her chair flipping through a book, and Chiyo perched on the railing next to her. Chatting about their adventure with revolutionaries and Yonko's through familiar waters and the new world. 

The Red Hair pirates had been relatively inactive in those two years Chiyo was on the Red Force. Most of her time with them was spent on a summer island in the new world or sailing from one small island to the next for that one very specific training spot that Shanks always insisted was perfect for the particular thing he was going to teach her. 

"They wanted to keep me safe" was what she told herself. 

"He wanted to keep you safe" Robin's words were teasing and Chiyo's face flushed. 

"They just wanted to make sure I came back safe. I don't think Shanks would forgive himself if he was the reason one of Luffy's crewmates didn't make it back." Robin hummed at Chiyo's words, she knew the history of Shanks and what he meant to Luffy but didn't really understand the relationship there. 

Speaking of her captain, Chiyo couldn't look him in the eyes. She felt as if she'd failed him, her presence hadn't changed anything in the grand scheme of things and she couldn't help the guilt that settled heavy in her stomach. Robin closed her book and stood up from her chair pacing a reassuring hand on Chiyo's head the raven-haired woman always knew when she was thinking too hard. 

"It's not your fault" was all Robin said before she wandered off. 

Chiyo sighed stepping down from her spot on the railing and sliding down against the wall. Fingers threading through the grass underneath her as she lost herself in thought. Leaning her head back to press against the wood of the ship she tried to remind herself that this was the way it was going to play out originally. Even if she hadn't managed to make it better, she also didn't get the chance to make it worse. 

Chiyo feels it immediately when her captain's attention is turned to her and he launches himself in her direction. She's prepared but somehow still not ready for the familiar sensation of rubbery arms wrapping themselves around her two, three, four times before the rest of her captain catches up with himself. 

Luffy is on her lap smiling widely at her in the way that usually calmed her nerves. But now it just made her feel more guilty. When she didn't smile back Luffy frowned unwrapping himself from her and slowly sifting so that he was splayed out in front of her instead head on her lap staring up at Chiyo. He wriggled a little before finally settling pulling his hat over to his stomach and shooting Chiyo another smile. 

This time Chiyo smiled back looking down at her Captain. Hands instinctively untangling from the grass underneath her to thread themselves through Luffy's hair. The motion was fluid and instant as if the last time they'd done this was two days ago not two years ago. 

"Missed you" Luffy hummed closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. Chiyo ruffled his hair wildly smiling down at her captain, before combing his hair back down with her fingers eyes wandering down to the prominent X shaped scar that now adorned Luffy's chest. Chiyo couldn't help it as her face fell a small frown taking over her features 

Luffy's hands came up before she could register what he was doing. Pulling at her cheeks softly and pressing into the middle of her forehead gently.  
"Nami says you get wrinkles when you make faces like that" he spoke matter of fact rubbing at her forehead and pulling at one side of her face. She finally caved another smile crept its way onto her lips but not quite reaching her eyes. 

"I heard your voice," Luffy mumbled as he pulled his hands away. Chiyo'd stopped running her fingers through his hair and the boy found her hands and guided them back onto his head. 

"Back then on the battlefield," His voice was soft as he pulled his hands away from hers placing them over the scar on his chest.  
"I found out after that you brought Shanks with you" Chiyo hummed in response still impressed with how he always seemed to know more about the things going on around him than it seemed. 

"Kuma sent me to him, and I thought maybe if I could get them there on time" Chiyo's words failed her towards the end and she leaned down pressing her forehead against his squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to combat the tears she knew were forming. "I'm sorry Captain" she choked out and Luffy pouted, arms shooting out and wrapping themselves around her waist again giving her a squeeze. 

"Tell me a story" Luffy spoke when be felt Chiyo shake again. The tone of his voice telling Chiyo that Luffy had processed her words and decided they weren't necessary. She chuckled a little knowing that an apology was never needed in the first place but happy to know Luffy didn't hate her. She sat up pressing her hands against her eyes wiping away what was left of her tears and threading her fingers through Luffy's hair again. "Once upon a time their was an ogar and a donkey" 


End file.
